


Blackest Night (Earth 67)

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary and The Multiverse [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Lantern (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Blackest Night, Captain Canary, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Partners in Crime au, captain canary and the multiverse, trigger warning:gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear....Earth 67: Metahuman Snart/Paladin LancePartners in Crime Version 2
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: Captain Canary and The Multiverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/573661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Blackest Night (Earth 67)

Blackest Night

Part 1: Prologue

Earth 67

Metahuman Snart/Paladin Lance

Partners In Crime Version 2

xXx

Leonard only remembers one thing as he stares out at the busy street, the people moving around him like he’s not even there. He’s supposed to be dead. He stuck his hand on that failsafe with the intention of dying, and yet, here he stands, seemingly alive and well. How, he doesn’t know. Why, he doesn’t know, but what he does know is that this city, this is Central City, and yet… it’s not. 

“I’ve never liked that look on your face.” he hears the familiar voice before he sees her, stepping into his line of sight. He stares, wide eyed, fighting back the desperate urge to wrap his arms around her and never let go. This isn’t his Sara, he can tell just by the way she holds herself. There’s no darkness here, at least not anymore, and her aura… if that’s what it can be called, shines so brightly he feels a calm wash over him. 

“What look?” he finds himself asking.

She smiles softly at him, almost flirty. “Confusion. It’s unnatural on you.” she tells him, looking thoughtful as she squints up at him against the sun. 

He shakes himself of the urge again and pushes on. “What’s going on? How did I get here?” 

She shrugs. “No idea, but the fates seem to have a plan for you, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” 

Leonard tenses at the mention of fate. He’s just about had it with the concept of fate and destiny. It’s why he died, or, well, willingly sacrificed himself at least. No more puppeteers pulling his strings or the strings of the people he cared about. Being here now, he wonders if perhaps it was all for naught. Was the Oculus still standing? Was his appearance here in this strange world proof that they couldn’t stop the Oculus at all?

“What’s going through that big beautiful brain of yours?” Sara’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he focuses on her again, catching the amusement glittering in her deep blue eyes.

“Just considering what I was doing before I ended up here.” he replies. 

“Which was?” 

“Dying.” he says bluntly and her face lights up with understanding so quickly he’s mildly concerned. 

“Oh, well that definitely explains it then.” she laughs, turning to walk away. She gestures for him to follow and for reasons he doesn’t want to think about, he does. “Hungry?” she asks as they make their way down the street, weaving through the crowd expertly. At the mere mention of food he feels the rumble in his stomach. 

“Starving apparently.” he replies. She grins. 

“Good, means you’re still alive.” she leads him down the road and around the corner. He smells the familiar scent of burgers before he sees the bright red Big Belly Burger sign, and he finds himself excited at the prospect. He hasn’t had a decent burger since he set foot on the waverider. Even that diner in the 50’s had been questionable. 

Sara insists he take a seat, before going up to the counter to order. She returns with a tray of food, exactly what he always orders. 

“So,” he begins, unwrapping his burger. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Well.” she starts, dipping a fry into her shake, much to his disgust. “If everything's the way it seems, you’ve been punted onto an alternate earth.” 

“Another earth?” he questions. “Like an alternate universe?” She nods, taking a large bite of her burger. He waits for her to continue, but all she does is chew, swallow and take another bite. “Is that it?” he questions impaitently. Despite his hunger he’s abandoned his burger. 

“Pretty much.” she replies. “I don’t know why, I’m sure it has something to do with that whole dying thing you mentioned, but that’s neither here nor there. We need to get you home.” 

“Can you? Get me back to my earth that is?” 

“Probably. I wouldn’t have been drawn to you if I couldn’t do something to help you.” 

“Drawn to me?” 

She nods, going back to her food. He couldn’t help but notice how she ate, like every bite was the first one in years. Leonard eventually digs into his own food, finishing it off around the same time she did. They stand and throw the trash away and then he follows her back out of the restaurant. 

“So, where to?” he asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Newbury street.” she replies, weaving through bodies and parked cars. He follows as best he can, his larger size forcing pedestrians to move around him. 

“What’s on Newbury street?” 

“My place. We can call an acquaintance of mine. At the very least he’ll know how to get you back to your own world.” she calls back over her shoulder, turning into an alley. He knows from his own world, it’s a shortcut to Newbury, a street on the shadier side of town. Somehow, it doesn’t really surprise him to know she lives in that neighborhood. If she’s even slightly like his Sara, she can certainly handle herself. 

He also knows from experience that Stanton Boulevard was the quickest way to Newbury and yet he can’t help but notice how she avoids it completely. He chooses not to comment on it, following her silently as she stops outside an old warehouse one street up from Stanton. She leads him to a back door and they slip in. The warehouse is empty save for a few crates here and there. There’s a catwalk above and she guides him up the stairs to a warden's office in the rafters. It’s here, that he finds she lives. A cot like bed in the corner with a single blanket. Clothes strewn messily across chairs and table surfaces. There’s several small crates stacked in a corner and the built in cabinets are devoid of doors and filled with various things.

He’d be more concerned if he didn’t know about the Clock Tower in Star City. A back office in a warehouse is right up her alley. Still, there’s something wrong about this room that he can’t quite put his finger on. 

“Okay.” she speaks up, drawing his attention. She’s standing at the desk in the corner, something left over from when the warehouse closed down by the look of it. “The guy who can help is in the middle of something at the moment. The earliest he can get here is tomorrow morning. So we’ll just have to sit tight and wait.”

“What do we do until then?” he asks. 

“Get comfortable.” she tells him. “If you need to use the restroom there’s a twenty-four hour market on the corner. He might not let you use it unless you buy something though.” 

“Good to know.” he mutters standing awkwardly at the center of the room. He’s not sure what to do now, or even where to sit. The only chair is tucked under the desk and the cot seems to be the only other place to rest. “So,” he speaks up again. “You said you were drawn to me. How?” 

“Your sacrifice.” she tells him, hopping up onto the desktop. “I was drawn to the feeling of a hero accepting his end.”

Leonard cringes. “I’m not a hero.” 

“You say that, and yet, you “died” protecting people.” she replies. “That makes you a hero.” He shakes his head, not missing the amused smile on her face. “I wonder if you’re all like this?” he looks confused. “All the Leonards on all the Earths. I wonder if you’ve all convinced yourselves you aren’t heroes.” 

“What, is this earth’s Leonard like that then?” 

She nods. “He’s not a hero in the sense that he’s laid down his life for anyone, though I wouldn’t doubt he would. It’s more like he’s decided to put his ill gotten gains to the benefit of others.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, the last time he got out of prison he decided to go straight. He bought an old night club, fixed it up and now he employs pretty much the entire neighborhood. It’s like the worst kept secret around here that he goes out of his way to make sure his people have food on the table and a roof over their heads. All the kids no better than to skip school and the gangs know even better to conduct their business elsewhere.”

“So he’s basically turned this side of town into his own mob?” Leonard smirks. The idea certainly has merit. 

“Basically, except he’s one of those early mobsters. You know, the ones that acted as police forces for the different neighborhoods.” 

“Hmm.” Leonard hums. “Noble.” 

“He’ll never admit to it, but yeah, it is.” 

“You seem to know an awful lot about him. Are you close?” 

She hesitates just a bit too long for him to believe her. “No, just heard things, noticed things when I moved in down here.” 

He decides to let it go 

xXx

She tells him to take the cot when it’s time to turn in. He’s hesitant of course, but she insists she won’t be going to bed for a while and there’s another cot she keeps stashed for emergencies. So he lets it go and crawls into bed, fitfully sleeping no more than a few hours. 

He wakes to hear the large office door creak open and he opens his eyes in time to watch Sara creep out. He gets the distinct feeling that it's not to get the other cot. He sits up, puts his boots back on and grabs his jacket, employing every bit of his hard earned stealth to sneak out after her. 

She’s out the back door as he makes it to the bottom level and he rushes to catch up with her, slipping out as she rounds the corner into the side alley. He keeps a steady distance between them, following her back the way they had come in. He’s surprised when he watches her dart into the back of another warehouse across the street from a club on Stanton. The club looked packed, cars lining the street, dropping people off and a line was stretched from the door all the way back past the end of the building. Above the door a massive sign read  _ Alibi  _ in glowing black neon. 

Leonard follows Sara’s path into the back of the building across the street, but by the time he makes it inside she’s nowhere to be found. He curses silently to himself, and begins the process of painstakingly searching for her. The warehouse is not empty, and judging by the contents it belongs to the club across the street. As he searches he begins to piece things together. The odds of them discussing the club owned by his alternate earth counterpart and finding a club so close to where she’s hunkered down are slim to none. 

It takes a little over an hour to find her, mostly because he kept stopping to look out the front windows, curious if he’ll be able to see anyone he knows. He does catch sight of Mick acting as a bouncer at the front door and once or twice he catches a glimpse of Lisa. Depending on whether or not the rest of the crew decided to go straight as well, they’re probably in there too. 

Sara is sitting perched on the small metal walkway around the watertower on the roof. Her back is to the corroded metal and she has a perfect view of the club down below. She doesn’t react as he slips into the space beside her, her eyes tracking the movement of the bodies on the street. 

“I was part of his crew. His first crew.” she says without prompting. “I ran away from home and ended up here in Central.” she continues. “I was picking pockets to survive and I got jumped by some gang members. He came to my rescue. Even at sixteen he was running this town.” she pauses. 

“He’s wasn’t just your crew leader though, was he?” he asks. 

The soft smile that spreads across her face is highlighted by the neon lights shining up at them. “He was at first. I mean I was only fourteen. But as the years went by, things started to change, for both of us.” 

“You clearly still care, what are you doing here and not down there, reap the benefits of dating the boss?” 

The smile is gone now, eyes growing distance. “I’m dead.” she whispers and he just barely hears her over the music that filters out every time the door opens. “We were on a job. It was going to be the last one. A big payday and then we would disappear. Len… he wanted to settle down, have a real life. Being able to hide in the open, fool the police was as much of a thrill as planning and executing a job.” Leonard huffed. She was right, it was. Being able to fool the so called “Cities Finest” was thrilling and the biggest fuck you he could manage without blowing his cover. 

“What happened?” 

“One of the crew, he didn’t like that we were retiring, blamed me. He shot me when we separated.” 

“So how are you here now? The Lazarus pit?” 

She huffs. “I would rather sit in purgatory than come out of that hell pit.” she tells him. “No, I wasn’t supposed to die that day. Someone had messed with the strings of fate to ensure that Leonard wouldn’t get to me fast enough. I ended up in purgatory and made a deal to get my life back.”

“What kind of deal?” 

“Lucifer needed a new Paladin. Someone who could move through the different realms freely. Someone who could run errands for him or he could send after escaped souls or other threats to the balance. If I did that, then he would send me back to earth and if I did it long enough, if I did everything he asked, he would give me my life back.” she explains. “That was eight years ago and I’m starting to realize there might not be an end to this. How can there be, when there’s always something dangerous out there?” 

He doesn’t respond, looking down at the front door just in time to catch his doppleganger stepping out to speak to Mick. It was surreal, looking down at himself, a bit younger than he himself, dressed in an immaculate black suit. He looked every bit the mob boss he’d equated him too. 

“So,” he finally speaks again. “You don’t have to eat, but you do sometimes, and you don’t sleep?” he questions. He’s fully aware that she hasn’t taken her eyes off of his doppleganger, even as she speaks. 

“Yeah, it’s useful.” 

He watches her for a minute, then turns his eyes back to the street, watching his doppleganger smirk at something Mick says before cupping him on the shoulder and going back inside. 

“Why can’t you be with him? You can’t work for Lucifer and have a life?” he asks, though even as he says it he’s sure he knows the answer. 

“I haven’t aged since I died. I’m technically thirty-two, but I don’t look any different than I did when I was twenty-four. My injuries all heal…” she trails off. He knows what she’s implying. So long as she’s a paladin she won’t age, won’t die. She’s basically immortal and there’s no way she’s willing to watch everyone she loves age and die around her, especially with no end to her term in sight. 

Leonard leans back against the side of the water tower, letting her continue her vigil without interruption. Eventually the club begins to empty out, cabs and ride shares picking up drunk patrons. Mick stands tall at the door, making sure there’s no trouble. When the club is empty the street lights dim and within thirty minutes the staff filters out, walking in various directions in groups. 

Leonard watches in surprise as the dark glass windows, three high and encircling the west corner of the building, he had believed to be decorative, light up along the second row, revealing a lavishing looking apartment. Her watches his doppleganger enter, loosening the top few buttons of his shirt and removing his jacket. He moves around the main room of the apartment, stopping long enough at the bar to pour himself a drink. 

“You know my sister hated him for years.” she speaks up without provocation. 

“Understandable.” 

“Mmm, they, uh, they worked it out I guess. They don’t like each other, but she doesn’t try to hurt him every time they cross paths.” she explains. 

“He still thinks about you?” 

“He visits my grave once a week. There’s a picture of us in his office. He keeps it in the drawer so no one questions it. And he has a picture of me in his wallet too. Sometimes he takes it out and stares at it for… hours.” she takes a deep breath. “Like now.” she says, and he turns to look back at the windows. Sure enough, his doppleganger is sitting on the sofa now, a small piece of paper between his fingers as he sips his drink. “I want to tell him the truth. I don’t want him to hurt anymore, but I can’t know for sure if this isn’t worse.” 

They sit in silence for a while longer, until Sara finally stands. He follows her lead back down through the building and out onto the street. As they make it to the alley beside her warehouse he speaks. 

“I’m not him.” he tells her, drawing her attention. She turns to look at him. “But if my earth’s Sara had died… again… and come back. I would want to know, no matter the circumstances, I would want to know if you were still here. And based on what you’ve told me it sounds like he blames himself for your death. Knowing you were alive would probably alleviate that, even just a bit.” 

She looks as though she hadn’t considered that and as she turns to continue on, saying nothing, he sees the beginning of a flicker of resolution in her eyes. 

xXx

John Constantine is every bit like his Sara described. He’d probably find him more attractive if he didn’t smell like an ashtray or talk to people like they were all stupid. He appreciates his forward flirty nature though. 

“Hmm, little older than this earth’s Snart.” John says, turning to Sara whose leaning against the edge of the building. They’ve made themselves comfortable on the roof, John on his second cigarette as he stands between them one hand jammed in his coat pocket and looking like he spent the night in literal hell. Given what he’d heard about the man, that was entirely possible. “Good to see what your instore for.” 

Sara scowls, rolling her eyes. “Can you help him get home or not?” 

“Sure, just need a few things.” John replies, finishing his cigarette and pulling out another. He lights it with a flourish and turns to Leonard. “Who was the last person you had contact with before you ended up here?” 

“My earth’s Sara.” he replies. 

John looks pleased. “Well that makes this easy then.” he turns back to Sara. “I’ll need some of your blood. We’ll use your doppelganger as an anchor and send him to her.” again he turns to Leonard. “Is that amenable.” Leonard nods. “Good.” he drops his cigarette on the ground and stubs it out as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a long stick of white chalk. He moves to the center of the roof, quickly scribbling out an arcane design. They stand and watch, waiting for him to tell them what he wants them to do. When he finishes he straightens and turns to Sara. “Got a blade?” she nods, pulling a dagger from somewhere Leonard can’t see. “Good, time for a little bloodletting on the seal. Just a few drops around the perimeter.” she does as he instructs and when she’s done he gestured Leonard forward. “Say your goodbyes, if this works the way it’s supposed to this is the last you’ll see of each other.” 

“And if it doesn’t work?” Leonard asks. 

John shrugs, earning a glare from Sara. “You’ll be fine.” Sara assures him. He gives her a grateful look before stepping into the center of the seal. John stands just outside of it, Sara at his side. He begins to chant in some strange language and the chalk lines glow around him. All at once the light envelopes him before blinking out, sending him spiraling into darkness. 

xXx

“Leonard?” he feels the push at his shoulder, the gentle prodding and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light above him. The shapes above him are blurry, but he thinks he knows what they are, a fact that’s confirmed as his vision clears. 

“Welcome back Mr. Snart.” Rip’s voice sounds from the back of the group crowded around him and he scowls at the man. 

“And if there was any doubt left…” Jax says stepping away to give him space. The others follow suit, leaving Sara crouched on one side, Mick on the other.

“Are you hurt?” Mick asks and he shakes his head. He turns to look up at Sara. 

“I’ve never been better.” 

xXx

“Home sweet home, or whatever you want to call it.” John says as the light fades away. He turns to Sara with a look of smug satisfaction only to find her focus out on the city. He turns his own attention out, but finds nothing. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“The dead… they’re rising.” 

-

-

-

-

**Bonus Scene**

Leonard stands before the tombstone, reading the name over and over as if it would change if he continued to trace the letters with his gaze. Eight years of standing here, eight years of praying for all of this to be a nightmare, eight years of disappointment as he wakes every morning to a reality where she is no longer by his side. Sorrow fills his heart and he struggles to pull himself from her grave. 

**_“The blackest night falls from the skies.”_ **

The voice that reverberates through the air is rough and grating, but it’s enough to steal his attention. He looks up toward the sky, watching as thick black clouds roll across, blotting out the sun. Singular points of light peak through the clouds and it takes him a moment to realize they’re falling toward him. 

**_“The darkness grows as all light dies.”_ **

The first of the lights hit the ground right about the grave beside Sara’s. He sees what landed for just a split second before it digs its way through the grass and dirt into the ground.

**_“We crave your hearts and your demise.”_ **

Black rings, shaped like Hal’s ring, but the symbol is different and the radiating energy he feels from these as each hit the ground one after the other is cold and devoid of life. 

One of the rings lands at his feet, burrowing into the ground at the base of Sara’s tombstone. Dread fills his heart as he dives for the ring, but he’s too late. 

**_“By my black hand, the dead with rise!”_ **

All at once the ground around him rises, skeletal hands breaking through the dirt, the black rings on their middle fingers. He looks on in horror at Sara’s grave, waiting for her to appear like the others but even as those around him begin to pull themselves free, she never emerges. He continues to stare, the dread growing, oblivious to the world around him, even as green light enveloped him and he’s lifted from the ground, Hal calling out for him to snap out of it.

**_Death will take us all_ **

**_And the universe will finally be at peace._ **


End file.
